


Checkmate

by OldSerah



Series: Times Forgotten and lost to us [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Jack, Atlas CEO Rhys, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Throat grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSerah/pseuds/OldSerah
Summary: ‘I could kill you right now’ he all but spat, voice echoing through the room washed white and clinical.‘so why don’t you?’





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Im alive! i say that like i was prominent in this fandom, i wasnt, but still.  
> Anyway this is technically prompt 19 but rn its gonna be part 3 of a 100 Prompt challenge that i started ... 2 years ago -_-  
> prompt: 'I Could kill you right now'
> 
> Im slowly going back through Some of my Old files and writings and finding shit that i didnt post, so im posting the pieces that where completed already, so i could excuse the writing on past Serah by y'know im probably still just as bad.
> 
> Have Fun Kiddos!

**‘I could kill you right now’**

 

Rhys heard rather than felt his back connect with the wall as he was slammed against it, head bouncing with a dull thud into the hand wrapped around his throat.

His mind was clearing as the hand tightened, enough to feel the pressure against his wind pipe as he drew each breath but not tight enough that he couldn’t breathe. But the threat was there, present with a little squeeze time from time as the person the hand connected to struggled with keeping his hand loose and just crushing Rhys’s throat underneath its strength.

He raised his eyes towards the body that belong to the hand, callous but unused, new. He slowly trailed his eyes to the wrist and towards the forearm, tensed as they muscle worked and strained to keep the pressure light when the owner quite clearly wished to go further. Towards the neck, up the towards the strong jaw tense as the teeth under the soft lips grinded. Rhys continued his slow journey up the face until he reached the eyes, two colours green and blue, crashing waves and raging storms reflecting through them as they stared back, rage seething through their entire body through shakes equal to the earth quakes they had caused so long ago.

Jack was beautiful in his rage, powerful but vulnerable.

‘I could kill you right now’ he all but spat, voice echoing through the room washed white and clinical.

Rhys knew he could. The mans will overpowered him even when he was younger, would still over power him when he reached his age. That was who he was dominant in any way he could be, his strength laid in his physical abilities in his guns and his unpredictability. Rhys wasn’t outmatched by jack though, they both knew that while he preferred his mind and smarts, Rhys was just as deadly if not much more than Jack. The world had made them that way. But Rhys knew that in this exact moment if the man wished to attempt to kill him, Rhys wouldn’t lift a finger to stop him.

They both knew it which left the question;

 ‘so why don’t you?’

The question obviously gave Jack pause, his hand relaxing slightly and then retightening as they kept eye contact. The confusion echoing with in Jack’s eyes as he searched Rhys own, brows creasing in an expression Rhys could only call questioning.

He didn’t know.

Nor did Rhys, he wasn’t a fool to think feeling played a part in this. This was Jack. But not completely his Jack, just a fragment. But a fragment was enough. Feelings didn’t stop Jack they drove him. Feeling wouldn’t, didn’t stop Jack from attempting on his life, didn’t stop the fight, the brutality, the gun.

But this Jack, this Jack didn’t know. The history wasn’t there.

Rhys didn’t know these Jacks next move.

**Author's Note:**

> You Made it!
> 
> I apologise for putting you through this Shit!
> 
> High Five!


End file.
